


Brotherly Bonds

by BiaOAK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaOAK/pseuds/BiaOAK
Summary: WIP. Couple of fanarts. Going to elaborate a proper summary later.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Brotherly Bonds




End file.
